The Promise
by MiniMoon21
Summary: One-shot of Goku and ChiChi, through ChiChi's eyes.


TITLE: The Promise AUTHOR: Mini Dragon  
  
PAIRING: Goku/ChiChi RATING: NC-17  
  
WARNINGS: Some sexual content, but only a little bit. I don't really go into too much detail. Sorry. It's just that I'm so self-conscious when writing that kind of stuff. DISCLAIMER: Ladies and Gentlemen, there has been a discovery of recent - the Dragonballs DO exist. So, being the person that I am, I searched for the Dragonballs, and made a wish. My wish, was to own the rights to Dragonball Z and many other animes, and now that they are all mine, I shall laugh insanely.mwhahaha. *sniff*.I'm okay. I've just realised that my insane fantasy is just that - a fantasy. I do not own Dragonball Z or any other anime shows, all rights go to Akira Toriyama, and anyone else I envy for owning the rights.it's okay - here comes the van to take me to an asylum... Oh, and before I go - you can't sue me!  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- ~-~-~-~-~  
  
It was the night before the Cell games, and Goku had spent the last few days spending as much time as he could with his family, as had a lot of people around the world. The threat that Cell was going to annihilate the whole entire planet had brought out the best in some people.and the worst in others. But that was the least of Goku's worries at the moment, his mind willed itself to forget about the up coming battle and concentrate only on tonight.  
  
He knew that it was possibly the last night he was to spend with ChiChi, and they had both silently agreed to make it one to remember. ChiChi knew the consequences of the next day, and fervently wished Goku would win, not only to save the planet but to save her heart from its own wrenching pain, which resulted whenever Goku left. She knew that what Goku did was right and was unknown hero to the world, but it hurt her when he left - sometimes without saying goodbye. She knew that Goku hadn't intended to hurt her by doing this, but sometimes, when the pain in her heart was great, she wished that he didn't have to be the savoir of Earth.  
  
Though ChiChi hid her feelings well, Goku knew the pain she felt and he himself felt the 'loss' through their 'Saiyan bond'. That's was why tonight, had to perfect. He racked his brain trying to remember all the little things that ChiChi liked, from her favourite flower to what she loved about Goku to her favourite songs. He prepared all afternoon in secrecy from ChiChi, while she prepared a feast for him, Gohan and her dad.  
  
The meal was delicious and the conversation that night was reminiscing of the great times that they had all shared together. But when Goku suggested for Gohan to hit the hay, Ox King retreated to give Goku and ChiChi some privacy. Goku said goodnight to Gohan and went to his and ChiChi's bedroom, waiting patiently for his wife, while fixing up the final preparations.  
  
Once ChiChi had finished cleaning, she went and said goodnight to her son, who was fast asleep. She walked to the bedroom, totally unawares of the plan that Goku had been conducting through out the day. When she reached the bedroom and opened the door, she gasped. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She couldn't believe her eyes, and raised a hand to her slightly opened mouth. She was in awe.  
  
The room was all illuminated by gentle candlelight, around the floor were white rose petals, and then there was Goku. He wore his simple orange training gi and his goofy trademark smile, and in his hands he held a small bouquet of flowers. There were white roses, and ChiChi immediately recognized that the bouquet was a replica of her weeding bouquet. ChiChi finally found her voice,  
  
"Oh Goku." was all that she could say, he smiled shyly. ChiChi couldn't help but smile, "A little kid in a big man's body." She thought, as she gazed with affection at her husband.  
  
"You like.?" Goku asked softly, not concealing the love he felt for ChiChi,  
  
"I love it, Goku." ChiChi said; as she moved forward to place one hand on his cheek, and her other hand over the hand that held the bouquet. "Thank you."  
  
"It was the least I could do," he said, still using a soft voice, he looked down at the flowers and handed them to her, "I wanted this night to be special."  
  
"Oh Goku," ChiChi said, as she pulled his face closer to hers, "It's already special, because I'm here with you." She closed the distance between and kissed Goku, who kissed back just as passionately. When they broke the kiss for air, he carried her to bed to take on more pleasurable activities.  
  
The night was spent with the couple sharing gentle caresses of foreplay, in which they sent each other of the edge, and into a world of ecstasy. This was then followed by beautiful intimacy of slow, caressing, and heart-felt passion. When they had reached their final climax for the evening, and calmed down enough, ChiChi snuggled close to Goku, her head on his shoulder and a hand over his chest.  
  
"That was really something, Goku." ChiChi said, as waves of weariness finally came, making her eyes droopy. Goku didn't say anything, but instead lifted a finger to trace her face, intently staring at the finger as it trailed its way around all the curves and hills. ChiChi lazily closed her eyes as Goku continued his gentle caressing.  
  
"ChiChi.?" Goku asked, his eyes never leaving her face, she raised her hand to show that she was listening. She was too tired to talk and was slowly drifting off to sleep, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Goku." ChiChi said, as she shifted her body further up the bed, so she was eye to eye with Goku. He stopped touching her face and leant forward and he nibbled on her ear, he knew she liked that, and he was rewarded with a little half-giggle, half-moan, from ChiChi. Once Goku had stopped his attack of ChiChi's ear, ChiChi placed him into a warm embrace, claiming her husband's lips, with all the love she could muster.  
  
"Sing me to sleep." She sighed, when they had broken off the kiss, she snuggled closer to Goku, and draped an arm over his chest. Goku thought of a song for ChiChi, it was one that he had heard recently, and knew that it would be perfect for tonight. He had to think of the tune though, before he could sing the lyrics, ChiChi stirred restlessly. He cleared his voice.  
  
"If you," he sang the start of the slow and moving song, ChiChi was in silent awe of his voice. It wasn't like he could become a professional singer or anything; it was his tone of voice that shocked ChiChi. Goku's voice was low and soft and expressed meaning as he sang the words. That was when ChiChi actually listened to the lyrics.  
  
"Wait for me" Goku continued, his eyes were shut in concentration. "Then I'll" he waited for the pause in the song, "Come for you. Although I've travelled far. I always hold" another pause, "A place for you in my heart."  
  
ChiChi was in rapped attention, she didn't know the song. But the words were some that she had always wanted Goku to say.  
  
"If you," Goku paused, unaware of ChiChi's gaze, "Think of me. If you miss me," His voice had risen slightly, but he toned his voice down once more, "Once in awhile. Then I'll return," ChiChi listened to the changes in his voice as he sang the song. It sounded to ChiChi that he almost was crying, but he still kept his eyes shut in determination, "To you. I'll return," another pause, "And fill that space in your heart."  
  
Goku opened his eyes, but didn't look at ChiChi as he continued on, singing the chorus. "Remembering. Your touch. Your kiss. Your warm embrace. I'll find," he paused, his eyes were focused on the ceiling, "My way," he raised his voice slightly, "Back to you. If you'll," he looked at ChiChi, his eyes were intense. "Be waiting."  
  
ChiChi didn't say anything - she couldn't say anything. Goku had enthralled her with his intense glare. It wasn't that he was angry, it was more ChiChi realised, that Goku was sending her a message. A message that seems to say, that every word that he was singing, he meant it for ChiChi. "If you" he continued to the next verse of the song, "Dream of me. Like I," He reverted his gaze back to the ceiling, "Dream of you. In a place that's warm," ChiChi tore her eyes away from his face and looked blankly ahead of her, "And dark. In a place where I," ChiChi closed her eyes, "can feel the beating of your heart."  
  
Goku looked down at ChiChi, she was practically asleep, so Goku sung softly another chorus, "Remembering. Your touch. Your kiss. Your warm embrace. I'll find," Goku yawned, "My way," he closed his eyes, and started to let sleep take over. "Back to you. If you'll" sleep slowly took over him, but not before he whispered the last two words, "Be waiting."  
  
ChiChi awoke to the sun peaking over the horizon, she felt the strong arms around her body, and smiled in remembrance of the previous night. She raised her body slightly, so her face was above Goku's, she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He woke up immediately and smiled at his wife, he looked out the window. ChiChi followed his gaze and wordlessly pulled him up from the bed, wrapped in the blankets, they both walked to the window. Both bathed in the morning light, they couldn't help but smiling at each other.  
  
"Goku.last night was.really." ChiChi tried to think of the words, "Special to me." Goku leaned forward and kissed her lips lightly. When they parted ChiChi couldn't help but ask, "Why did you do it Goku?"  
  
"I think you know why," Goku said, as he drew her into his warm embrace, "But if you want a reason.its because.I love you." He said simply, as his hand traced the grooves of her back. ChiChi didn't know what to say to that, so instead she said,  
  
"Thank you," she said, as she placed a loose bang of hair away from her face, and tucked it behind her ear with a hand. "The song was beautiful."  
  
"Sorry," Goku said, sighing, "I didn't get to finish it."  
  
"Sing the rest to me now," she requested, tightening her hold on him, "Please."  
  
Goku yawned and cleared his throat. "I've," he resumed the voice he had used for last night, "Longed for you, And I," It was his turn to grip ChiChi, "Have desired. To see your face." He let one of his hands go to her face, where he tilted it upwards, so that he could look into ChiChi's eyes, "Your smile. To be with you," He stroked the side of her face, "Wherever you are."  
  
He was about to continue to the chorus, but ChiChi interrupted him, "Remembering." She sang, her voice clear and mingled perfectly with Goku's low and soft voice. "Your touch. Your kiss. Your warm embrace. I'll find," they both paused, and smiled at each other before continuing, "My way," Goku had stopped stroking ChiChi's face, to pull back any loose hair away from her face, "Back to you. Please say," ChiChi placed a hand over Goku's and tangled her fingers with his, "You'll be waiting."  
  
Goku continued singing the next verse, while ChiChi could only look at him lovingly, "Together again. It would feel so good to be. In your arms. Where all my journeys end. If you can make a promise. If it's one that you can keep. I vow to come for you. If you wait for me." He sighed, at let his voice trail off, as he sung the last few lines.  
  
"And say you'll hold. A place," ChiChi joined him, both sang in union for the last lines, "For me. In your heart." They finished the song with a kiss, but the moment was interrupted by a large growl. ChiChi broke away suddenly, fearing for a second, that Vegeta was at the window, as the growl sounded so familiar. Goku starting laughing, ChiChi looked at him confused.  
  
"I guess I'm kinda of hungry." He said still chortling, ChiChi almost face faulted.  
  
"Oh Goku," she said, "Come on, let me make you some breakfast."  
  
Goku was gone. ChiChi had cried her eyes out. Goku didn't want to come back. ChiChi had thrown her temper tantrum. Blood coursed through her body and her heart pumped painfully, he eyes were smouldered in anger and her cheeks stained with tears. She was hurt and confused, she ranted and raved until she was exhausted - and then she remembered Gohan.  
  
Gohan, what had happened? Goku was dead - she knew it. Cell was dead - that was certain. She suddenly started to worry for her son. She couldn't bear to lose both of them, it would be too much, I wouldn't have the will to continue on. "No," she commanded herself, "He's alive. I shouldn't think like that."  
  
Gohan, her son, his son - their son. ChiChi wearily went to go find him, her pain not forgotten. When she saw Gohan, it almost made her cry again. Gohan looked much like Goku, not the absolute spitting image, but enough for ChiChi; to look at her son's face and be constantly reminded of the husband she lost. ChiChi didn't know why it hurt so much; it wasn't like Goku had never left her before.  
  
"Yes," she thought silently to herself, later that night, as she lay on her bed, "He has left me, many times. But this time.he's not coming back. He doesn't want to come back. He-he had the chance, but he didn't want to return. Why? Goku, why?" There was no way ChiChi could stop the tears, she silently wondered if she would ever run out of them. But her tears soon ceased and she drifted into a peaceful slumber.  
  
ChiChi dream was like a hazy movie of memories; all had Goku and her in the moments of ChiChi's past. She was an invisible stranger, watching her memories unfold before her eyes, some past quickly before her eyes, others stood out more clearly.  
  
** "So what do you do on dates?" A younger Goku asked, still dressed in his traditional orange gi, in a glade with a few trees, and a lake nearby,  
  
"Well," said ChiChi closing her eyes and leaning against one tree, wearing her purple outfit and matching helmet, "The boy, thinks of something that the girl would like to do." she left it hanging, the slightest hue on her face, thinking of a possibility, "Goku.?"  
  
She opened her eyes in time to see a fist come flying at her, she quickly dodged, as the fist continued on to become slightly embedded in the tree. Goku, the surprise attacker, continued with his assault, with ChiChi fighting back - trying to defend herself. Goku was grinning,  
  
"Hey, these date things are fun!" he said gleefully, as both he and ChiChi continued their fight floating over water, so it reflected the battle.  
  
"Goku." ChiChi said sighing, this was not something she had planned, but then.she didn't let down her defence.**  
  
Another blur of time, and ChiChi found herself looking - remembering, the martial arts tournament which she had entered.  
  
**She had gone up to Goku, but he didn't recognise her, so she had gone off in a huff. She turned out to be Goku's first competitor, and Goku soon rediscovered who she was, and found out that she was strong fighter, though he still beat her easily enough. Afterwards, she had gone up to him, and reminded him of her father's promise, those many years ago. **  
  
When ChiChi and Goku first met, Goku was rescuing her, and in return for getting her safely back to her father, he was given her hand in marriage. Though Goku had obviously forgotten about it, ChiChi had stuck to the proposal. It was humorous and slightly frustrating she remembered, trying to explain to Goku what marriage was. But he agreed, and the wedding certainly was priceless.  
  
**Both were dressed in white, Goku still slightly confused, and ChiChi aglow with happiness, clinging onto Goku's arm and her veil adorned with white flowers. Soon after the wedding, she found out she was pregnant with Gohan, a healthy young boy, born with a tail showing his Saiyan attributes. It was decided right there and then, that Gohan was to become a scholar and not a fighter like his father. **  
  
Again time blurred the dream, until it reached the day that Gohan was named.  
  
**No one could seem to suggest the right thing; Goku was too hungry to suggest anything. It was when ChiChi was yelling at Goku, wondering if 'Gohan' ever taught him any manners, when she stumbled on the name. Their son had laughed at the name Gohan, he smiled whenever someone said it - so that is what they had decided to call him. **  
  
ChiChi murmured in her sleep, "No more." she pleaded. More memories came ignoring the plea, some memories briefly showed, a happy or sad moments, other memories went into detail, with words, action and feeling. Finally it stopped, to the most recent memory of Goku. Singing to her early in the morning, arms wrapped around each other, the sun bathing them with its warm light. His hand touching her face, his lips claiming hers, all the little details. ChiChi picked out from the dream all the important and most meaningful moments in that brief time that they had shared alone that morning.  
  
Then the scene changed again, and there was Goku, standing in front of her. Reaching for his out stretched hand, she felt in her dream Goku's hand clasp around her own and pull her towards him. He was smiling his goofy smile, and that's when ChiChi noticed the halo above his head. She looked at him surprised and then looked at her surroundings - there was none. Only an empty white void of nothing that stretched far into the horizon, she looked straight back at Goku.  
  
"I love you." He said, still smiling, ChiChi sighed. She knew that it was only a dream, but still. she couldn't help but feel that it was really was Goku in front of her. She looked deeply into his eyes - they seemed so real. ChiChi was about to voice her doubts, wether this was a dream or not, but decided against it. She really didn't want to know.  
  
"I love you too, Goku." She said, brokenly, sensing the tears swelling up in her eyes, and pour down her cheeks. Goku wiped those tears away from her cheeks, with his thumbs and lent down to kiss her mouth. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck, bringing his mouth even more firmly against hers. They let the kiss be passionate and long, as they both let their hands rub the others body. But when things started to become more serious, Goku had to break the kiss.  
  
"I'm really sorry, ChiChi." He said, their forwards leaning against each other, "Sorry I'm not there for you or Gohan anymore." He let his hand stroke her cheek again, like he had that morning. "I love you."  
  
ChiChi kissed him on the lips again.  
  
ChiChi awoke to the sun peaking over the horizon; she woke alone, the dream still fresh on her mind. She could almost fell the strong arms around her body, and smiled sadly in remembrance of how it used to be. ChiChi, wrapped in the blankets, walked to the window. Bathed in the morning light, she couldn't help but smile at the world. She had no idea why she was smiling, but some how, the dream had bought her peace about the death of Goku. She got changed, and went to make breakfast for Gohan.  
  
Over the next few months, she did not grieve over the departure of Goku, and spent her time coaxing Gohan to study and doing her regular chores. But at night time, her dreams were filled with different memories, but always resulted at the end, the same meeting with the dead Goku. She told no one about her dreams, for they were to private to share, but one night they stopped.  
  
It was the day she had gone to the doctors. She had been feeling ill for the past few mornings, and soon discovered that she was pregnant. Undoubtedly the father was Goku, and she could probably guess which night that the infant was conceived. She finally went to bed that night, contented - but she no longer had the dream. Since the day she had found out to be pregnant with Goten, she was not haunted with memories and dream meetings of Goku.  
  
Her pregnancy was smooth; no problems arose, and had no trouble naming this child. But ChiChi noticed that Goten's appearance were hauntingly the spitting image of Goku. She knew that with his looks, she could not deprive him of not letting become a fighter.  
  
Goten was just under a year old, and ChiChi was desperately trying to get her son to sleep. Not that he was crying or sick, but it was the middle of the night and he refused to get to sleep. Wanting to play or do anything but sleep, ChiChi tried every trick she knew in the book. She finally came to one of her last resorts - telling Goten about Goku. She knew it was strange, but Goten loved the stories and descriptions of Goku and would normally go to sleep listening to some of his favourite tales.  
  
"And that's when," ChiChi said, coming to the end of her story, "Goku grabbed Raditz and held him still, while Piccolo fired his Special Bean Cannon. Piccolo killed Raditz and once again Goku sacrificed himself to save someone else." Goten's eyes were wide, it was peculiar to ChiChi how Goten could listen with such rapped attention and still not understand half of it.  
  
"He was great Goten," ChiChi said in remembrance of her deceased husband, "He saved the Earth many times. He had a true, noble and big heart and was loyal to his friends. He didn't have the same attitude to fighting as Vegeta - but he did take it seriously. I loved him and he loved me. He looks just like you, and one day you'll be a fighter as well. I hope that one day, you'll get to see him - I can't promise you or anything. I don't even know if Goku knows of your existence."  
  
Goten gurgled, and ChiChi smiled at him lovingly, he was almost asleep, she decided to sing him. She racked her brains thinking of a song, and then she came across one, that had been in the back of her mind, for over a year. She sang the song, soft and lovingly, thinking of Goku.  
  
If you wait for me  
  
Then I'll come for you  
  
Although I've traveled far  
  
I always hold a place for you in my heart  
  
If you think of me  
  
If you miss me once in awhile  
  
Then I'll return to you  
  
I'll return and fill that space in your heart  
  
Remembering  
  
Your touch  
  
Your kiss  
  
Your warm embrace  
  
I'll find my way back to you  
  
If you'll be waiting  
  
If you dream of me  
  
Like I dream of you  
  
In a place that's warm and dark  
  
In a place where I can feel the beating of your heart  
  
Remembering  
  
Your touch  
  
Your kiss  
  
Your warm embrace  
  
I'll find my way back to you  
  
If you'll be waiting  
  
I've longed for you  
  
And I have desired  
  
To see your face your smile  
  
To be with you wherever you are  
  
Remembering  
  
Your touch  
  
Your kiss  
  
Your warm embrace  
  
I'll find my way back to you  
  
Please say you'll be waiting  
  
Together again  
  
It would feel so good to be  
  
In your arms  
  
Where all my journeys end  
  
If you can make a promise  
  
If it's one that you can keep  
  
I vow to come for you  
  
If you wait for me  
  
And say you'll hold  
  
A place for me. In your heart.  
  
Goten lay asleep in her arms; she placed him gently down in his bed. She gave the miniature Goku a kiss on his forehead and existed quietly out of the room. ChiChi checked on Gohan and saw that he had fallen asleep at his desk, working hard on extended algebra equations. She sighed and walked towards him, and placed a hand on his back and gentle shook to wake him. Gohan opened his eyes sleepily, and when he recognised his mum, he smiled and then yawned. ChiChi smiled back at him and helped him stand up and back his way wearily to the bed. He lay down when ChiChi had thrown back the bed covers; ChiChi wordlessly tucked him in and gave him a kiss in on the cheek.  
  
"Night mum," he yawned once again, "Love you." ChiChi smiled at him, but he didn't see it, as he was practically asleep. She started to walk out the door, when she stopped and turned to look at Gohan.  
  
"Goodnight, Gohan." She said, paused for a second and turned out the door. She headed to her room and shut the door, as she almost immediately headed for the window, with its view of a full moon. "See Goku?" She asked silently to the night sky, "Two beautiful sons. One will be a great scholar one day and the other. oh Goku, he's exactly like you."  
  
ChiChi watched in silent amusement, as father and son, cheek to cheek, smiling at each other. Goku had just been introduced to his son, who had shyly hidden behind her, those who had not seen Goten yet, were surprised by the similarities between the too. They both had the cheeky grin with the innocent eyes, the same spiky black hair; it was impossible to say that they weren't related.  
  
ChiChi could only look at the two with absolute joy, for once in a long time, they were a whole family. Goku, Gohan, Goten and herself, finally together after nearly eight years. Gohan was grown up and had a potential girlfriend, and was currently at Orange Star High School, excelling in all his studies. Goten had become best friends with Vegeta's and Bulma's son, Trunks, and had already become a super Saiyan.  
  
Though Goku had only twenty our hours to spend with them, ChiChi was grateful for the time that she had.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, okay, you have to tell me what you think - bad, good? Flame me for all I care, just write to me telling me what you think or give me some suggestions to improve it. I know it needs to be changed, but I'm not sure how, so you got to write to me.please? Oh, and the song is called 'The Promise' and its sung by Tracy Chapman, so I can't take credit for the lyrics. Actually, the song's lyrics were what inspired me to write this fanfic, so yeah, reviews please. 


End file.
